


H I D D E N »z.h au«

by larrywho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, harrystyles, liampayne, louistomlinson - Freeform, niallhoran - Freeform, zaynmalik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywho/pseuds/larrywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wonder why things come and go but some things remain hidden. I hide things, if others consider them as things. I keep them locked away. No, their kicking and screaming don't bother me. It makes me stronger. Yet, many are too much to handle. I take people, make them mine, tell them to obey me. Yet again, that was the old me.</p>
<p>The new Zayn doesn't do that anymore.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>I've found one today. He's truly beautiful. Didn't refuse, kick, nor scream. I should stop, I know but I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a fucked up human. I'm sorry.</p>
<p>-Zayn, Entry #3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>all rights reserved ©larrywho 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	H I D D E N »z.h au«

Prologue

"I expected you to scream. I expected you to kick. Loudly and recklessly to be exact but you didn't do anything. Why?" 

"It doesn't matter. I deserve this. I'm glad you took me, I needed to disappear from my current life."

"But that doesn't answer my question."

"I felt worthless at the time, felt like I blanked out. No movements but all I could do was watch silently," The boy whispers. "To admit, you're actual a good looking guy. I predicted you would be more like an old bald guy with dirty rimmed glasses, supporting a perverty smirk on his face all the time. Luckily, I got you."

"I'm fucked up."

"Seems to me you're not."

I stay silent, watching the boy's bottom lip quiver as his bright blue eyes search the area. Of course he would say that, he doesn't know me. I roll my eyes.

"You don't know what the word "fucked up" truly means then," I emphasize, chuckling darkly as my hand presses firmly on my stomach. "You don't know what I do."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Anyways this is the prologue. I wanted to see if people will be interested in it! (btw new cover)

xx


End file.
